geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of Darkness: Deadly Oil
I know this may not be a good question to ask, but does anyone remember that show known as Are You Afraid of the Dark? Yeah... that one frightened me too. I swear, the episodes can get rather scary if you just close your eyes while listening to them from the episodes themselves(the CGI is too laughable for it to scare me really). How about Island of Darkness? No? Well, that's because from what I'm concerned, that show hasn't been seen on TV, nor home media in a LONG time which makes me thankful that I recorded it all. Here's what it is about: It's about 3 teenage boys, Owen, Henry, & Jerry, stranded on a big, dark island around them that barely gets any if at all sunlight. On this strange island, they encounter strange stuff like a secret house run by a serial killer that owns 20 tanks under his house, or a ghastly ship that had melted onto the island's big purple cave, or heck a couch monster that has 4 arms, & 20 legs. Unlike the former, this show while still using CGI of course, had it better. This time, they were given more pseudo-realistic looks around them, albeit with some cartoony physics involved for some. However though, one episode I remember the most was the one titled, "Deadly Oil". This one was what really scared me the most out of all 52 episodes(yes, I kept track of how many there were). Why was this the one that scared me the most, & not the one with the couch monster? You'll see. The episode starts with the boys going around, looking for more food on the island. Soon, they found a pizza box on the right side of the purple cave. The pizza box believe it or not had an actual pizza inside of it, & fresh too which is rare for such an island. Maybe someone went here, & accidentally left it there? "C'mon guys, let's enjoy this bad boy while we're at it!", Owen said, getting one of 18 big slices of pizza from the box. "Oh boy, we're talking some real juicy food right here!", said Jerry, amazed of how rare food like this is, especially this fresh. "It's like this was a gift from someone.", Henry replied with, seeming to feel as if to question things. After they were done with the pizza, they decided to put it in one of 20 garbage boxes they made before settling on the island 2 years ago, only for no one to come to the rescue(the guys who were supposed to come forgot them, or at least that's what I assume to be the case). However though, just 10 seconds later, it then cuts to static. I was scared to see that it happened all of the sudden. Then, the boys turn back around to see that their is a trail of TV static looking liquid that dripped from a mysterious green cloud up above. "Guys, things are getting weird. Why does the liquid look like that? It shouldn't look like that you know.", Henry said, now really starting to question what is going on. "Wait, I know what that is! According to some mad scientist named James Brainer, nicknamed Deep Sun Dipping Scientist, this is some form of deadly oil nicknamed static oil. Once some living thing touches it, it dies.", Owen answered. "Whoa whoa whoa, WHAT!? If that's so, then we better find get into the purple cave immediately before we die from this evil static of forever indenpending DOOOOOOM!!!!", Henry yelled, quickly running into the cave in a panic. They all settled in the cave, thinking they were safe, but then they saw that the static oil is getting bigger every 40 seconds which might mean that it will eventually come into the purple cave. They then get out of the purple cave, & try to find shelter that is on higher ground than sand, & is not a stairway in order to trully avoid it. "Hey guys, look! There's the rock climbing temple from before that once we climb onto, we'll be safe. It even has parachutes!", Jerry said, pointing towards the temple that was also used in the episode, "Night of the Werecrow". They all climbed on the rocks onto the temple itself. The temple was mainly a green, & brown colored temple with fire sticks at each side of a diamond which tells you the directions of north, south, east, & west. In the middle, there was a boulder with a bowl that had very old potatoes inside that were covered in spider webs. "Alright, we're safe!", Owen said. "Oh heck yeah dudes!", Jerry replied. They all high fived each other, & then sat down to enjoy the atmosphere of the temple. Meanwhile outside, the oil had grown up to huge sizes! It even covered up the entire insides of the purple cave. Just a minute later, the oil starts to give the island an absolutely effective earthquake, which caused the three boys to realise that static oil is much more dangerous than they thought. "What do we do!? What do we do!? We have nothing that could stop it!", Henry panicked out for good measure. "I don't know, & it seems he doesn't have a clue either. We do need to get rid of it somehow though.", said Jerry, feeling competent to destroy the static oil. "Well, that mad scientist told me that water mixed with clay could destroy it. Lucky me I just got clay in the pockets of my pants.", Owen answered, showing the clay he has. "Alright, well let's get those dang parachutes, & RUMBLE!!!", Jerry yelled as they take off with the parachutes on them. They got the clay into the water, & killed some of the oil that were 4 yards through the edge. Preparing for battle, the spilled that clay with water, & knocked the oil out like it's nothing. Then suddenly, after 2 minutes of destroying it, the last remains of the oil transformed together, & turned into a form of a bulldozer, ready to push them off the island. The oil bulldozer went super fast towards them, but lucky for them, it couldn't climb up the purple cave, or at least that was until it turned into a cube, flew upwards, & almost tried to grab them. "We gotta get to the water boys! We gotta make it, we just gotta!", Jerry said as the boys were running to the water as fast as they could. Once they get to the water, they put the clay in the water, & shoved into the oil cube, thus evaporating its existence from the island. "Woohoo! Now that thing is deeply fresh toast I tell ya'!", Jerry said, amazed by how much they did to save themselves from the oil. "Looks like some things just somehow manage to happen for unknown reasons. Some stuff you just can't explain man.", Henry said, gazing into the water, feeling fresh air all around him. "When are they going to get us? We want to get out of this island.", Owen said. "Someday Owen, someday.", Jerry replied as the camera zooms out into the distance only to then fade to black. After that, the credit sequence plays. While it may not seem that scary anymore, this terrified me as a kid. I mean, a kind of oil that grows, & can transform into types of objects in order to kill you? Jeez, that's some frightening stuff for my 8 year old self! Not to mention it looks like TV static which makes it look very unusual compared to any other liquids I know of. Anyways, I would say that this series is certainly worth watching to see what scary things happen around the island, & this is still one of my favorite episodes of them all. I think you could give this series a try if you could find any VHS tapes of it around. Anyways, that is enough for this one, & I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Extreme Wreck 2000